Filter systems for filter fluids are used to remove impurities from the fluids such as gasses (e.g. air) and liquids. The filter system may include a filter housing that can replaceably receive one or more filters (often referred to as filter cartridges or filter elements). The filter housing (also referred to herein simply as a housing) may have a housing body and a cover that defines a central cavity in which the one or more filters is received. The one or more filters will have a filter media through which the fluid flows to remove the impurities.
The filter system is configured such that the one or more filters are positioned and received within the filter housing such that fluid is prevented from bypassing the filter media. Issues can arise as it relates to preventing fluid bypass, securing the various components together and in appropriate relationship, prevention of the use of improper filter elements that are not properly sized or do not meet capacity and efficiency requirements from being used, etc.
The filters are typically removable from the housing such that the filters can be replaced at predetermined maintenance intervals or when the serviceable life of the filters otherwise ends due to the amount of impurities that have accumulated within the filters.
Various aspects of the present invention are directed towards improvements in the features of filter systems including the filters, the filter housing and/or the interaction of the various components of the filter housing to provide improved operation of the system.